Sky Dancer
by JSparks
Summary: The hunt is on for the beautiful, mysterious sky dancer. The hunters face strange new dangers to find their prey, the terrain has changed, after all. The reward is great, but what are you willing to sacrifice to get it? NOW ILLUSTRATED! Yeeee!
1. Chapter 1

_I was inspired to write this while staring out an airplane window at the top of the clouds. It was mesmerizing, I think it's something that everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime. Clouds are so mysterious, yet pure at the same time. I sound a little crazy, but hopefully you know what I mean :)_

**_NOW WITH PICTURES! JSparksASU on deviantART!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Another ale! I seem to have gone dry, my kind sir!" The young man shouted across the bar, his voice heavily slurred. He giggled goofily as he raised his glass and swayed in his seat, the rough-hewn wooden stool tipping slightly to one side before falling heavily back into place.

"I think you've had enough." The tough looking bartender said. He glared at the fellow as he harshly wiped a glass mug. He was used to this, young kids coming in and getting sloppy. What this kid needed was a good kick in the ass, if you asked him. But he was, after all, flipping silver coins easily onto the stained counter top, one after another.

The drunken youth ran his hands through his shaggy blue hair. He vaguely thought how badly he needed a trim, the mussed tresses just brushed his shoulders. A tipsy woman smiled coyly a few seats away. She twirled her cup and bit her lip as she gazed at him with bright gray eyes. Although blue and green hair was common in his home country of Altea, here in this foreign district he received many stares for it's bright cobalt color.

"My friend, right here, doesn't seem to think so!" He said jovially as he held up another shining coin. The bartender eyed it greedily then snatched it between his thick fingers. The young man smiled satisfactorily as he watched the amber liquid rise frothing in his glass.

The woman slunk over and draped an arm across his shoulders. Her curly red hair brushing over his back. "Well, hey there, handsome. What do they call you?" She said, slightly stumbling over her words.

"My mother called me Marth, but everyone else just called me a bastard!" He swung his head back and laughed heartily.

"Well, Marth, I can tell you like to have a good time." Her eyes never leaving the slim coin he twirled between his fingers.

Marth smiled as he slid an arm around her waist. "That I do, ma'am, that I do. And I suppose you want to show me one?"

"Sure can, sugar, why don't we leave right now?" She grinned toothily as he downed the rest of his drink and scraped his stool back.

"Sounds like a perfect idea!" Marth swayed as he stood, leaning into the girl for support. The bartender humphed as he slumped over and wiped down the counter. The pair giggled as they exited the tavern to the quiet street.

It was a perfect night, it was peacefully silent except for the light chirping of crickets and occasional hoot of a lone owl. The full moon sent a gentle glow over the wheat stalks that bowed and waved in the feathery breeze. The stars twinkled softly in the vast expanse of sky over the fields and treetops. Marth could never get enough of looking at those beautiful stars. In the city he grew up in, nights were filled with festivities and fireworks. Before he left home, he had never seen a star. Even in his drunken state, he wished there was some way to just reach out and take one to keep as his own. He stretched out one gloved hand towards the floating diamonds, but let it drop to his side as he focused his attention back on the girl that was chattering away happily wrapped in his arm.

"Never thought I'd find a pretty girl like you in a mangy old bar like that." He slurred as they stumbled down the road.

The girl glanced over her shoulder. They were completely alone. "Well, it's the perfect place to pick up suckers like you!" She said and smiled brightly up at him.

"Wha-?" Marth was cut of as she swiftly punched him in the ribcage. He grabbed his side and curled to the ground, laying in the grass, his head was spinning. He struggled in vain to sit up, but slipped back down. Why wouldn't his vision clear? The girl then repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. When he was wheezing with pain, she searched his pockets.

"See? I told ya I could show ya a good time, baby." She smiled widely at the riches she stuffed into her bag. "I'll show myself a real good time with this! I just love boys like you!" She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before straightening up and giving him a good, hard kick to the face.

Marth's vision exploded with stars, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know. But it'll get there. There's something strange, yet satisfying in imagining a drunken Marth getting beat up by a hooker... Haven't actually written anything in a while, but summer's almost here so I'll be able to write a lot more often! Yay! Maybe I'll actually finish a multi-chapter fic! Which I still have yet to do! (Not counting contest entries, of course) Thanks for reading! Review? I'll love you long time :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody loves pictures! JSparksASU on deviantART!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"I think he's dead."

"Should we tell someone?"

"Nah, let's just leave him. Let's go play stick ball! I get to hit first!"

"Ness, we have to do something. What if he needs help?"

"Oh, alright."

Marth grunted and swatted at the sharp pain that repeatedly jabbed into his already aching side. The two young boys screamed and dropped the stick they had been using to poke him. He sat up and rubbed him eyes, but flinched and pulled his hands away from his sore face. Where was he? What happened last night? Why was his head pounding so much?

"Hey, mister, are you okay?" The blond boy ask curiously. The man had been lying in the alley next to his house. His clothes were rumpled and dirty, and circling one eye was a deep purple bruise.

The black-haired boy called Ness squinted down skeptically, "I think he's been spending too much time at the tavern. He sure smells that way!" The two boys pinched their noses, waved the air in front of them and giggled.

"Leave me alone." Marth grumbled as he tried to stand. His vision blurred as he swayed, dangerously close to falling back in the packed dirt. When he could see clearly he staggered forward, using the side of a brick house for support.

"Lucas, who are you boys talking to?" The shrill voice of a woman rang from around the corner.

"This stinky man, Mama! He was asleep next to our house!" Lucas shouted. Marth groaned and massaged his temples. A tired looking brunette woman stepped over to the mouth of the alley, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"A stinky man, huh? What are you doing here? Who are you?" She asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"My name is Marth," He attempted a shaky bow, pressing his hands to his head as it started spinning, "as for what I'm doing here, I'm not so sure."

The woman nodded her head, "Well, you might as well come inside and get cleaned up. You can call me Hinawa." She motioned for him to follow as she turned the corner. Marth stumbled after her, squinting his eyes in pain as he stepped into the bright morning sunshine.

* * *

><p>Marth sat at the small kitchen table wearing an oversized smock. He had bathed and Hinawa had taken it upon herself to wash his grimy clothes. After seeing his black and blue ribcage, his memory had slowly returned. He winced and mentally punched himself for being so stupid.<p>

Lucas and Ness sat across from him, staring at him curiously. "Where did you come from?" Ness asked.

"How come you're here?" Lucas poked.

"Why were you sleeping outside?"

"Why is your hair so funny colored?"

"Uh-" Marth stammered, he let out a sigh of relief when Hinawa cut him off.

"Now, now, boys. No more questions. He must be starving. Why don't you two run along and play." The two kids jumped up and ran snickering out the door. Hinawa set a plate before Marth. He hadn't noticed until now how hungry he really was. His stomach roared in anticipation. Hinawa sat across from him and watched quietly as he ravenously attacked the pile of food in front of him.

"You're not from around here," She stated, "and judging from your hair, I'd say you're a long way from home. Somewhere near Pherae, I presume?"

Marth's eyes widened at the mention of his neighboring nation. This woman was not the ordinary house wife he had assumed. He swallowed hard before answering, "Altea. Not many people around here know anything about those countries besides where to find them on a map."

Hinawa leaned forward and smiled, a new fire sparked in her eyes. She looked far off, as if remembering a past adventure. "I haven't sat idle in this village my whole life, I used to be quite the traveler. Tell me, what are you doing here?"

Marth bowed his head and gazed at the food left on him plate. He poked it around with his fork before opening his mouth, then slowly let it shut. He then looked up, avoiding her stare, "I'm traveling as well. Before a few years ago, I'd never been away from home."

Hinawa sensed the sadness that lingered in his voice, but she knew better than to press on it. "Where are you staying now?" She asked.

"At the Oakmoss Inn."

"Why don't you come stay with Lucas and I? You can sleep in his brother's room." Hinawa said warmly.

Marth was touched by her offer. It had been a while since someone had been so genuinely kind to him. He was going to politely refuse, he didn't want to be a burden. She probably had her hands full with the boys. No, he wouldn't cause her any more trouble. But instead, he replied, "Won't his brother mind?"

An odd look crossed Hinawa's face, "Lucas' brother isn't with us anymore."

"I-I'm sorry." Marth stammered.

A tiny half smile formed on her lips, "Don't be."

* * *

><p><em>Two updates in only three days? I'm on a roll! One more tomorrow? Possibly? Hopefully? If you can't tell where this story is going, then not to worry! The next chapter will explain the plot (unless I change my mind)! Woo hoo! Review? I'll give you a [butterfly] kiss!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_So I guess no one wanted my butterfly kisses... Bastards..._

_Okay, so I didn't make my Sunday deadline that I set for myself... Yet. Currently it is 9:18 pm and I haven't even started yet. Will I be able to keep my word? We shall see! Ooh, how exciting, it's like a bet with myself! Wow, I'm lame..._

**_Illustrations! Yayy! **_JSparksASU on deviantART!_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Marth hummed softly to himself as he hung a sheet carefully on the line besides Hinawa's house. It fluttered gently in the light breeze. The sweet scent of honeysuckle was carried with the wind. He was unused to this. Back home, he barely had to lift a finger. Hinawa had put him to work the moment he had returned from the inn with his belongings. For the first few days, Marth had felt himself yearning for a drink. Hinawa didn't keep anything stronger than apple cider and because of that girl, Marth had nothing left to spend at the tavern. It had been just over a month since that night, and Marth felt a strange sense of pride at not thirsting for that satisfying burn.

"Hey mister, you Martha?" Marth spun around to face a boy just a few years younger than himself. A canvas bag was slung across his chest, it seemed to be full of papers.

"Uh, it's Marth, actually." He grunted. He hated when people did that.

"Whatever." Replied the bored looking youth. He shoved an envelope into Marth's hand.

"Who's it from?" Marth asked.

"Not my job." The kid said before running off.

Who could it be from? Any of the few acquaintances he had in the village could have easily come to speak with him in person and no one from home had ever tried to contact him before. The envelope felt rich and expensive. He stared at his full name written in fancy silver script. He'd never told anyone from around here his full name. Marth's hands began to shake. Could it possibly be someone from Altea? His breath caught in his chest. After all this time was someone finally reaching out to him?

"Whatcha got there, Marthy?" Ness' high-pitched voice snapping him out of his trance. Lucas and his friend stared up expectantly.

"I don't know. A message, I guess." He tried to keep his voice steady and nonchalant.

"Well, open it! Let's see what it says!" Lucas shouted excitedly, standing on his tip toes to get a better view.

Marth slit open the envelope and carefully unfolded a letter. His heart sank as he read the words printed neatly across the page. How could he have been so stupid to think some one actually wanted him home? Returning to Altea was nothing but a dream. A hopeless fantasy.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Ness and Lucas hopped up and down like two impatient rabbits.

"_My best regards to Sir Marth Lowell. Lord Link Sasanuma requests your presence this evening at his manor located at the edge of the village. If you cannot heed his wish, please send notice immediately._" Marth tried to keep his voice from sounding too disappointed, as the two boys were positively beaming with excitement.

"Wow! Lord Sasanuma wants to see you!" Lucas squealed and ran in a tight circle.

"What's so special about you?" Ness looked at him skeptically.

Marth turned away and walked towards the house. He spoke so low he doubted Ness could even hear him, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Marth stood before a set of intricately carved wooden doors. The brass knockers were welded into a peculiar pyramid made up of three triangles. He lifted it and let it fall heavily back to the dark wood. He flinched at the unexpectedly loud noise it created. It echoed across the surrounding fields, a flock of birds that had been resting in a nearby tree cawed frantically as they swarmed away.<p>

The door cracked open to reveal a sliver of a man. "Marth, I presume?" said a rusty, yet dignified, voice. Marth nodded and the door widened. An aged man dressed in a neat suit held out his arm as Marth walked inside. "Lord Sasanuma has been expecting you. Follow me, please."

Marth followed the elderly man down a corridor and tapped lightly on a closed door.

"What?" Shouted an annoyed voice from within.

"Sir Lowell has arrived."

"Well, send him in." The man held open the door to a dimly lit room.

Marth stepped in, the door closing firmly behind him. Who was this Lord? How did he know his name? What did he want?

He seemed to be standing in some sort of study. The walls were lined with books and maps. A small desk sat in one corner, the surface covered with paintings and sketches of a beautiful woman. Behind the desk hung a massive painting of fluffy white clouds. Faces seemed to form mysteriously in the swirls, one might miss them if they just glanced at the image. A fire crackled on the other side of the room, a young man sat in a high-backed green velvet chair.

"Welcome. Glad to see you could make it on such short notice." The man said as he rose from his chair. The fire reflected on his golden hair and a cool smile spread across his lips.

"Thank you, Lord Sasanuma. But what am I here for, exactly?" Marth hesitated before taking the Lord's hand in a firm grip.

"Getting right down to business, are we? Please, call me Link. Take a seat." He motioned to a smaller chair next to the one he had previously occupied. Marth sat gingerly on the edge of the seat.

Link clapped his hands together as he sat down, "Now, for the reason of your requested company is because I have a proposition for you."

Marth noticed several small scars on the Lord's rough, calloused hands and a slim white line just under his eye. He seemed more than capable of handling a blade. "And what would that be?"

"Sir Lowell-"

"Marth."

"Marth, have you ever heard the legend of the Sky Dancer?" Link leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. There was a glint in his blue eyes that had nothing to do with the fire.

Marth shook his head.

"The Sky Dancer is a woman. She's said to be the most beautiful woman in all the land, in fact. Legend has it that any man who looks upon her dancing will fall under her spell and become helplessly in love with her. Her very voice can entrance a man." Marth was taken aback by the sharp edge in Link's voice.

"I'm sorry, but you brought me hear to tell me a story?" Marth said suspiciously.

Link chuckled darkly and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, it's not just a story. I wouldn't waste your time with foolish nonsense. The Sky Dancer is very real."

"Then tell me, why am I here?" Marth had a feeling the Lord was toying with him. What could he possibly have to gain with this?

"What I want you to do, is catch her."

Marth blinked in surprise. "Catch her? Why?"

"Because I am a collector of rare artifacts and creatures. She would be an excellent addition to my collection." Link grinned widely.

"Collection? Why do you need me? You look able enough. This is absurd." Marth stood quickly and made his way towards the door.

"Now, Prince Marth, no need to rush out like this." Marth froze. He spun around to face the man still sitting calmly by the fire.

"How do you know?" Marth growled. Link stood his ground, not the slightest hint of nerves showing.

"I have my ways. Care to hear the rest of my proposition?" Link said smoothly as he motioned Marth back to the fireplace.

Marth sat dazed. How could he know? Who was this man?

"Now that I have your attention, what do you think?" Link folded his hand across his lap and stared at him expectantly.

"I don't know. What have I to gain?"

A sly smile appeared on the Lord's face. "I can send you home."

Marth jumped to his feet. "How? It's been years, it's impossible for me to return!" he nearly shouted. It couldn't be true, yet his heart ached for it to be.

"A letter from the Hero of Time could easily change anyone's mind." Link smiled as Marth's eyes widened.

Could this be the real Hero of Time? Marth had heard stories of his courageous feats, but had never believed them to be true. His head screamed at him to leave, this could easily be a scam. But the thought of returning to Altea kept him rooted to the floor.

"I just have to capture this Sky Dancer? And you can really send me home?" His voice shook, but he stood straight and tall.

"So you are agreeing?"

Marth held his breath then slowly released it between his teeth. "Yes."

"Perfect. You shall start your search tomorrow. I will expect you here at dawn." Link said, his eyes shining.

Marth nodded and turned for the exit. This time, Link did nothing to stop him. He reached for the doorknob and halted. He turned his head back to the Lord who sat gazing at the fire with a grin on his face, "Tell me, where am I supposed to look for this Sky Dancer?"

Link looked up, the fire casting shadows across his pale face.

"Why, in the sky of course."

* * *

><p><em>I did it! I did it! Ha! Finished at exactly 11:05 pm! Anyone know why I picked that last name for Link? Anyone? Gold star if you do! Now, does anyone remember what a real sky dancer is? I smile ever time I write it, reminisce with me! Review? It'll make a man out of you!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! Oh wait... _

_I'm just kidding, I'm grateful for the lovely ones I have! :)_

**_Pictures... **_JSparksASU on deviantART!_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Why do you have to go, Marth?" Lucas begged as he hung on Marth's arm. He didn't want to look down. He knew if he did he would have to see Lucas' mournful face and then he might never be able to leave.

"I have to. It's important." Marth said softly to the child. He stole a glance downward to see the boy wiping tears from his eyes. He knelt to the ground and hugged Lucas tight in his arms. "I'm sorry."

He retreated upstairs to the room that had felt more like home to him than any other place in over four years. He shut the door behind him and exhaled deeply. How could he just abandon the family that had treated him like one of their own? They had taken him in as a complete stranger off the street and now here he was just tossing them aside. This thought had kept Marth up wrestling with himself all night. More than once he had decided to decline the Lord's offer, but every time, just the thought of returning to Altea changed his mind.

Marth got on his hands and knees and reached under the bed. He dragged out a cloth covered bundle. He had never shown it to anyone in the village, yet it was always on the back of his mind. He laid it across his lap and slowly unwrapped the cloth to reveal the jeweled hilt of a sword. Marth gripped it and slid the blade from the silver-embossed scabbard just enough to reflect a sliver of his face. He carefully slid it back in place before attaching to his waist. He stood and hefted the pack he had prepared the night before over his shoulder.

When he emerged in the kitchen, Hinawa was seated at the table. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her. "You don't have to do this. That Lord has never been the most genuine of sorts."

Marth sighed heavily, his pack slipping to the floor with a thump. "I have to. It's my only chance of returning home."

"I know it isn't much, but Lucas and I could be your home." Hinawa said softly, staring at her hands. Marth's insides clenched. A pang of guilt shot through him. He had been a stranger, an intruder, but she had taken him in with more kindness and sincerity than anyone he had ever met.

"I want to stay, but it's something I have to do." Marth's head drooped as Hinawa scraped back her chair.

Hinawa wrapped him in a warm embrace and whispered in his ear, "You are always welcome here."

Marth held her for a moment then broke away, there were tears in Hinawa's eyes. "Thank you. For everything."

With that, Marth turned and stepped outside into the crisp morning air. The sun had yet to rise, he had maybe a half an hour before he had to be at the manor. He set off to a small clearing, no one ever went there. Setting down his bag, he slowly drew his sword. He gripped it tightly, it felt so foreign, but familiar at the same time. He jabbed at the air and awkwardly spun to his right, slicing the wind. How long had it been since he had danced with a blade. After a while, the memories of all his past sword lessons began to return. He struck quick and powerful blows, using every muscle in his body, using the sword as an extension of himself. Glancing up at the sky, he realized the sun had begun to rise. Heart pounding, Marth set off for the manor.

Link was sitting on a pedestal near the entrance to the manor. His dangling legs were crossed as he swung his feet back and forth in a childlike manner. "Ah, here you are. I feared you had changed your mind."

"I wouldn't go back on a promise." Marth said as he approached.

"Excellent. I have taken the liberty to supply you with some necessary tools for your quest." Link waved on arm out to a pile of assorted items. A slim coil of rope, a medium sized butterfly net, a wooden harpoon, a grappling hook, as well as several other odd gadgets.

Marth looked at the devices skeptically and raised one eyebrow. He picked up the net and waved it around in front of him. He hadn't seen one in ages, the last time he held one in his hands was when he was eight and used to catch butterflies with his sister in the courtyard gardens. "And what will I be using a butterfly net for, exactly?"

"How else are you going to catch any air fish?" The Lord said matter of factly, as is speaking to a child. He hopped off the pedestal and began gather up the tools and stuffing them into a canvas sack. He handed it to Marth and began walking around the manor. "This way."

Marth shifted his packs around before following. "You said the sky, how am I supposed to search for the Sky Dancer when I am stuck on land? I can't fly, there's no way I can possibly get to her."

Link glanced back at him, a dark smile on his face. "Oh, there are ways. Just be patient and all will be revealed soon enough." He chuckled softly as the pair entered the forest surrounding the manor.

Marth quickened his pace to keep up with the other man who was walking ahead of him faster and faster. They twisted and turned in a complicating maze, getting deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees were very close together, at some moments, Marth had to squeeze through and just hope his pack would make it as well. The overhanging leaves let almost no light in, he could only see the wood around him and the flash of golden hair that he followed desperately. He knew if he lost sight of Link, he would be lost in the forest a very long time.

Where was he leading him? Could this all be a trap? For all Marth knew, the Lord was leading him out to kill him. He did, after all, know Marth's true blood. Any country that was at war with Altea would offer a reward for the prince's head. He could have recognized Marth and used this all as a plot to murder him. Then again, he could just be killing him for sport. Link would surely be bored of hunting animals, he could be turning his attention to humans. Hinawa had hinted that the Lord was a little insane...

Just when Marth was about to call out to Link, the trees began to thin. The early morning sun streamed through the foliage, growing brighter by the second as the two men entered a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sprouted a giant, twisting vine of some sort. As Marth neared the humongous plant, he stared up. The thing seemed to go on forever, disappearing into the clouds.

"What is this?" Marth asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"This," Link said as he approached the plant and laid a hand against it, "is a bean stalk. And to get to your destination, you must climb it."

Marth grimaced as he stepped closer. "You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled to himself. This had to be a joke. He looked towards the lord whose face was dead serious. "How did you know about this thing?"

Link smiled and circled the bean stalk, gazing at it lovingly. "I planted it. Many years ago, as a passage to the sky." He stood for a moment, his eyes glazing over and looking far off. Then he slightly shook his head, seeming to remember he was not alone. He cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Now I suggest you get started. It will take you the better part of the day to climb it."

Marth let out a deep breath and took hold of the side of the stalk. Link turned and began heading towards the dark forest. He paused and said softly over his shoulder, "Remember, the Sky Dancer will do anything to be free. Don't let her get to your head, or worse, your heart."

With that, the Lord disappeared between the trees with nothing but a whisper of sound.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, my first update of the summer! Hope you guys like it so far!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Pictures! Wooo! **_JSparksASU on deviantART!_****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Marth sighed and circled the giant vine. Finding a knot in one side, he hoisted himself up and began to climb. He felt ridiculous, this was a fairytale, humongous beanstalks were not supposed to be real. Well, he might as well accept it, he was chasing a mythical being after all. How did he even know this Sky Dancer actually existed? Link had seemed so sure of it, but he wasn't the most reliable of sources. And why did he need Marth to bring her to him, he seemed able enough. Marth continued to ponder this as he pulled himself up the beanstalk.

After several hours of what felt like an endless struggle, Marth looked up to see the top of the stalk disappearing into the clouds a few yards overhead. He grinned, surprised at the sudden burst of excitement surged through his body. He wiped the sweat from his brow and scrambled up the last few feet. He reached up as he neared the wall of cloud and watched as his hand seemed to fade away in the mist. It was an odd sensation, cool and tingly, but pleasant. Marth laughed aloud as he broke through the fluff. He gasped when he saw what was before him.

It was not the flat wasteland Marth had expected. There were hills and waves, swirls that seemed to sparkle in the sun, areas that moved with as much grace and fluidity as the ocean. The clouds were not all white, either. Here, it was golden. A few feet away was a mysterious silver-gray. Other parts seemed to reflect every color of the rainbow. It was breathtaking, it was beautiful.

Marth tentatively put one foot forward. Would he take one step and fall, tumbling thousands of feet back to the earth? He set his foot down to a surprisingly springy surface. It was a strange feeling, as if he were almost floating. Marth chuckled in delight as he bounced forward. He squatted down then sprang himself into the sky. He laughed freely as he seemed to soar through the air, much longer and higher he could ever have on land.

After a few minutes of jumping around, Marth remembered the reason he was here. He just wanted to find the Sky Dancer as quickly as possible, then he could return home. How hard could it be? There didn't seem to be many places to hide up here.

Marth sat down and dug through the pack Link had made for him. Wrapped in a bundle were several pictures of a woman. They were the same drawings and paintings Marth had seen scattered across the desk in the Lord's study. These, Link had told him, were of the Sky Dancer. Marth had to admit, she was very pretty. Her long, chocolate hair hung to her waist, her face was delicate and interestingly angled. She was garbed in a flowing white dress, ribbons with the palest hints of color were wrapped around her limbs and twisted into her hair, fluttering gracefully around her.

The young man scratched his head, he wondered how and why a woman as lovely as she had ended up in the clouds. Then he glanced around himself again. Marth could see why someone would be drawn to a place like this. He, himself, felt more peaceful and happy in this magical world than he had in a long time.

Marth stood and gathered his belongings and began trekking forward. He had a job to do.

When he had taken no more then ten steps, something shot up next to him. Marth yelled as he dove out of the way as several shining objects flew in the air. It took him a moment to realize that the things were fish! Grinning, Marth reached into his pack and pulled out the butterfly net. He swung it forward, trapping a few fish in the process. He hadn't noticed the gnawing in his stomach until now.

* * *

><p>By the time Marth had finished eating, the sun had begun to set. He thought of rolling out his blankets and sleeping in the spongy clouds, drifting off as stars twinkled closer than he had ever seen them. No, this would be the perfect time to search for the Sky Dancer. She wouldn't be expecting him, maybe she would even be sleeping. Marth looked off to see a swirl of thick clouds not far away. That seemed like a good place to start.<p>

He pushed his way softly into the twists of fluff, it was darker in here, even more mystical than its surroundings. Noises of all kinds permeated the air. Marth took off his own dark cape and switched it for the shimmering white one Link had supplied him with. He would blend in much better this way. Marth pulled the hood over his head and glanced down at his body. He seemed to melt in, the white fabric reflected the colors of the clouds, mimicking the deep blues and grays that surrounded him. Marth rubbed it between his fingers. What could this be made of? He could feel the warm tingle of magic on the cloth. There must have been some kind of enchantment in the fabric.

For hours he searched through dark, treelike clouds. There had been no sign of the Sky Dancer. However, Marth had witnessed creatures and beings he had never thought existed. He has stumbled upon the slender figures of a man and woman dancing elegantly in the moonlight. Their skin was of pure silver. He had seen a group of birds whose long tail feathers seemed to simply fade out into the mist. Small, rodent-like beasts had scampered around his feet before uncurling tiny sets of wings and soaring off.

Even though he had made little progress on his quest, Marth felt more joyous than he had in a years. But, he was beginning to feel the effects of the strenuous climb from earlier, his muscles ached and his limbs and eyes were feeling heavy. He supposed it was time to find a place to sleep. Marth stretched, but froze when a chill ran down his spine.

The cloud forest was dead silent.

Suddenly, a screeching roar filled the air! Even in the light floor of cloud, Marth heard heavy footfalls not far away. Panicking, he crouched to the ground. Wrapping his cloak tightly around him, he wriggled himself as deep as he could into a cluster of cloud swirls. Heart pounding violently in his chest, Marth held his breath as a creature came into vision. The beast looked to be thin and spindly, but it breathed heavily as it neared Marth's hiding spot. He curled into himself as much as he could as it came within a few yards. Marth nearly gasped aloud when he saw that the monster was formed of bones. Bones of all shapes and sizes, Marth gulped as he realized that some were human bones.

The beast let out another fierce howl and two spider-like wings unfolded from its back. The thing kicked off the ground and launched itself into the air. Within a few minutes, it was out of sight. Marth let out his breath and panted as if he had just run for miles. Whatever that thing was, he knew it couldn't be friendly.

He pushed and pulled at the swirling clouds around him, creating a makeshift cave of sorts. Nothing would be able to spot him unless their eyes were at ground level.

Marth held his sword tight to his chest as he tried to fall asleep, praying the beast of bones wouldn't return.

* * *

><p><em>Yay finally an update! I'm really excited about this story, I hope you like it as much as I do! But now, go watch some ESPN! Cheer on Cal as they take the College World Series, I know I will be! GO BEARS!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_JSparksASU on deviantART!_** See some of my pictures for this story! Show some love?

**Chapter Six**

Marth cracked his eyes open as the first rays of sunlight spread over him. Crawling out of his cave, he yawned and stretched. He had spent the whole night on edge, preparing for the monster to come back. But it had not, and Marth had drifted into a restless slumber, laying rigidly on his back.

He made his way out of the cloud jungle and smiled as the morning rays sent sparkles all around him. Everything was so perfect, he wondered why no one else ever ventured into the sky. He supposed some did, but only those with wings.

Bouncing on his feet slightly, a mischievous grin spread over Marth's face. Shoving off as hard as he could, he leaped into the air, taking huge strides. It didn't take long for him to break out in full on laughter, the wind whipping his hair back. He felt so free, he couldn't remember the last time he had let loose like this, it seemed like another lifetime ago.

As Marth flew to the cloud ground, he readied himself for the best leap yet. Kicking off with all his power, Marth shot higher into the air than he ever had. He laughed with glee and breathed in deep, this must be how birds felt.

Suddenly, Marth noticed movement below him. A hand was pushing aside a cloud cave, much like the one Marth had made himself, to reveal a man! The man glanced up just as Marth realized he was headed straight for him! A look of shock crossed the stranger's face, but before either of them could react, Marth smashed down on top of him.

Marth grimaced as something from his pack jabbed painfully into his side. Head spinning, he groggily pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He rubbed his eyes, but a glint caught his attention. A huge, two handed blade lay a few feet away. This man looked more than capable of yielding it. Jumping to his feet, Marth quickly unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the still moaning stranger.

The man groaned and held up a heavily muscled arm, "Wait! What do you think you're doing? You attack me and then whip out your blade like _I'm_ the bad guy?"

Taken aback, Marth's arms drooped down as he felt his face heat up. "Oh... Um... I apologize."

Slipping Falchion back into its hilt, Marth stretched out his hand, helping the stranger up. He shook himself off and ran a hand through his messy blue hair, "No worries, the name's Ike. It's been awhile since I've seen anybody up here, explorer or hunter?"

"Marth. A little of both, I guess." While shaking hands, he looked Ike over. He seemed friendly enough, but if it came down to it, he wondered if he could take him in a fight. This man was huge, the crushing grip he had on Marth's hand seemed effortless, as if he didn't notice his own strength. He was definitely more powerful than Marth, but he was sure he would have an advantage with his speed. Everything about Ike seemed slow, the fluid way he moved, even his drawling voice. Marth held back a snicker as he wondered if his brains matched his brawn. He kind of doubted it.

Marth's stomach clenched as a glint of recognition crossed Ike's face. "I got a second cousin named Marth. Altea?"

With a sigh of relief, he nodded. "You must be from somewhere nearby? As if the hair didn't already give it away."

Ike let out a great boom of a laugh, "You'd know all about that! It's good to have someone who understands the stares and odd looks."

Chuckling himself, Marth decided he liked this Ike fellow. "So what are you up here for? I didn't know anyone else really knew about up here. I never even thought this was possible until yesterday."

"Not many do, only the adventurous souls like ourselves! And I'm here to hunt so I can make my fortune!"

"For the Sky Dancer?" Marth blurted out.

Looking a little surprised, Ike answered, "Actually, yes. I take it you're after her as well?" Marth nodded. A light sparked in Ike's piercing blue eyes, "Excellent! Shall we join forces? I know that the rewards for catching her will supply both of us with more than enough to live lavishly for the rest of our lives!"

Marth grinned and stuck out his hand, "She'll never know what hit her."

Ike laughed triumphantly and struck a heroic pose, gazing out at the cloudscape. "Then onward! Bring me that horizon!"

* * *

><p>"So, tell me. How long have you been hunting the Sky Dancer?" Marth asked curiously to his new friend.<p>

Ike sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Far too long. I'm not sure exactly how much time has past since I was on land, but it was about right after the death of that Pheraen general. You know, the one who was supposedly going to end the wars and bring peace to all the land? Roy something or other."

Marth stopped in his tracks. "That was over a year ago! You mean to tell me you've been searching up here all this time and still haven't found her?"

"I have too found her!" Ike said indignantly, he then looked down bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. "She just got away... a few times..."

"What? You caught her before?" Marth nearly shouted. "Well, where was she?"

Ike couldn't help but smile at the excitement on Marth's face, it was like a child catching a frog for the first time. "I'm pretty sure she's not dumb enough to hang around the places where she's been caught."

Marth's face fell, "I suppose not. Where do we even start?"

"Well, the three times I did catch her, she was in someplace sparkly." Ike rubbed his chin in thought. Marth raised one eyebrow and smirked. Ike laughed and shoved his shoulder, "It's true! I guess she's like any other girl in that way, just gravitates towards shiny things. She's also usually around lots of other creatures-"

"Creatures!" Marth gasped, the image of the bone monster flew into his mind. "I saw some kind of beast last night. It looked like it was made of all sorts of bones."

"I don't know what it's really called, but everyone up here calls it the Bone Thief." Ike said grimly.

"Why do they call it that?"

Ike looked at him matter-of-factly, "Because it tucks you in at night and reads you a bedtime story. It steals bones, obviously! It, I don't know, builds itself somehow."

"How do you kill it?"

"That, my friend, is a good question. The best thing you can do if you see it coming around is hide and just pray to the maker it doesn't find you." Ike clapped him on the shoulder and began walking away.

Marth trotted up beside him, "So. You really let the Sky Dancer escape three times?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, the pair searched everywhere they could, but there was still no sign of the Sky Dancer. She was already proving much more difficult to locate than Marth had originally thought.<p>

The sun had long set and the two were exhausted. After a dinner of flying fish, they stretched out on the ground, relieved to finally have some rest.

Marth exhaled deeply as he sank into the clouds, pulling it around him. It was so lovely, wrapped in a blanket of cloud, falling asleep under the millions of twinkling stars overhead. They seemed to whisper to him, comforting him and sending little thrills down his spine in the most pleasant of ways. After a while, Marth noticed Ike's breathing had slowed into the soft, rhythmic pattern of sleep. Marth closed his eyes and let his mind drift until he wasn't sure if it was his own thoughts or a dream.

"You know, I really thought he could do it." Startled, Marth jerked awake at the sound of Ike's voice.

He rolled over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look at the other man, "Who could do what?"

Ike lay on his back with his hands cradling the back of his head, completely still but for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was gazing out at the stars, but Marth got the feeling he was looking at something else completely. He was surprised to see the deep sadness that lingered in Ike's eyes.

Marth watched his silent friend for a few more minutes before laying back down.

Just as he closed his eyes, Ike's low voice floated over him, "Roy. I truly believed he could be the one to lead our nation to peace."

Without another word, Ike turned his back to Marth and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Wooo an update! Hope you liked it guys! The more I write this the more ideas I get... I think I might even finish this one!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I've always been one to say I hate drama. And I really do, but what do I have to go do? Stir the pot when I should have just left it alone. Oh well, the past is behind us. I apologize to everyone who had to get mixed up in my mess or got caught in the crossfire, and a special thanks to Araceli L and MessengerofDreams for standing by me the entire time! :)_

_Now, lets get to the story! Don't forget to check my deviantART!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"This is ridiculous! We'll never find her!" Marth grumbled. It had been almost a full week since he and Ike had joined together and they were no closer to finding the Sky Dancer than they were the first day. The cloudscape was constantly shifting and moving, one could fall asleep next to a cloud forest and wake up with it completely flattened. This made it nearly impossible to know for sure where they had searched and where they hadn't.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's only been a few days. Patience, my friend. It took me about three months to catch her the first time!" Ike said calmly.

"Three months!" Marth threw his hands in the air, his eyes wide. At this rate, he'd return to Altea an old man. He slumped his shoulders and huffed, "What's the use?"

Ike rolled his eyes good-naturedly and nudged the younger man with his elbow. "Go on like that and we'll never find her for sure. Now stop acting like a whiny baby and pull yourself together. We just gotta keep looking, that's all."

Marth pretended to sigh and drag his feet, but he couldn't help but grin. For the thousandth time he thought to himself how lucky he was to have run-well, crashed was more like it, into Ike. He cringed slightly at the sight of the shadow of a bruise that still lingered under Ike's left eye from where his boot heel had landed. In the few short days they had spent together, Marth felt closer to him than he had to anyone in his life. Sure, back in Altea he had had many friends, but he knew that more than a few of them only associated with him because of his status. He had never before felt this type of brotherly bond with another human being. He never had to worry about saying anything compromising, Ike was always armed with a witty retort.

Ike stopped and looked back at his disgruntled companion. "Tell you what, let's give the hunting a break for awhile. We'll do something else."

Marth raised one eyebrow. "Like what?"

A sly grin broke out on Ike's face. Throwing down his pack, he yanked his golden sword, Ragnell, from the loop in his belt and pointed it at Marth. "Arm yourself or die!"

In a flash, Marth unsheathed Falchion with a flourish, the two blades met with a clash. "You'll never defeat me!"

Marth soon realized that one of his first assumptions about Ike was indeed correct. Ike yielded Ragnell with one hand, swinging in powerful strokes that looked as if he were barely trying. Although Ike had the might, Marth had the speed. He quickly dodged and parried the blows, running around the bigger man who was much slower and clumsier with his footing.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He kicked off the ground and flipped, swinging his sword, right over Ike's head! Marth landed neatly behind him as Ike twisted around, a lock of deep blue hair falling in front of his face. Ike froze. He then pointed at Marth with his free hand with daggers in his eyes, "Now you're dead!"

Ike roared as he sprinted towards the younger as fast as he possibly could. Marth yelled, cowering playfully, but then his head whipped to one side. He held a finger to his lips as he stared hard at the tall swirls of cloud a few yards away. He slipped Falchion into it's scabbard and shoved Ike's arm. Laughing, he nearly shouted, "Alright, you got me this time. Let's make camp here tonight."

Ike looked at his confusedly, but shrugged and laid Ragnell on the ground. As he knelt down and began unrolling a blanket, Marth leaned on his shoulder. A barely audible breath floated to Ike's ear, "Did you hear that?"

Without looking at him, Ike shrugged and shook his head just a fraction. Before Marth could say anything else, there it was again! A tiny tinkling giggle, the sound of wind chimes on a spring evening. His eyes widened excitedly as he glanced at Marth, he dipped down his chin in a nod.

The Sky Dancer was near.

Ike glanced at the sword still clenched in Marth's grip and made a slashing motion with his hand. Marth dropped it to the ground and stood at full height. The elder looked up at him and said, a little louder than normal, "Why don't you look for some dinner for us?"

Marth smiled and turned towards the cloud forest. He held his breath, hoping she hadn't disappeared already. He stepped into the shady area, his cloak fading to a mysterious blue-gray. A few feet in, a movement caught his eye. She was not but two yards away from him! He moved toward the disturbance quickly. Another ethereal laugh seemed to echo all around him. Marth began running, he couldn't lose her! He gasped when he caught sight of a ripple of white fabric.

The Altean sprinted as hard as he could, closing the distance between them. She was right there! Marth lunged forward, arms outstretched. He couldn't help but laugh aloud as his arms wrapped around her waist. He was going home!

He gasped for air as the Sky Dancer struggled to loosen his grip. Abruptly, she stopped and twisted around. Marth's breath caught in his chest, her face only inches from his. She was even more stunningly beautiful than any of the pictures the lord had given him.

Tilting her head back to let that cascade of auburn hair brush his arm, she reached up and stroked his jaw with her smooth, elegant hand. Marth's heart sped up as the bewitching woman leaned closer to him still. She laid her cheek gently against his and whispered, her lips nearly brushing his ear, "Let me go, Marth."

As if in a daze, Marth's arms slackened. The Sky Dancer gingerly pushed herself away from him. She turned and ran, looking back at him and laughing. All he could do was stand and stare.

Just as she was about to disappear from sight, she unexpectedly collapsed to the ground. Marth blinked hard and shook his head. Ike stood over her unconscious body, he looked up at Marth and waved the butterfly net he held in his fist, grinning. It appeared that Ike had hit her over the head with it.

"And that, my friend, is how you catch a Sky Dancer!"

* * *

><p><em>They did it! They did it! They brought her back to the lord who held up the end of his bargain and sent Marth home, he also paid Ike enough to live happily ever after for the rest of his life! Then they all became best friends and never had another problem ever again! <em>

_The END_

_Juuuust kidding! You guys should know me better than that! ;)_


End file.
